Elemental Prophecies outtake: Chocolate torte
by Nival Vixen
Summary: COMPLETE! After their wives enjoy the effects of the chocolate torte Molly made, Fred and George decide to share the aphrodisiac with the students of Hogwarts. EP outtake. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't hurt me.

Summary: after their wives enjoy the effects of the chocolate torte Molly made, Fred and George decide to share the aphrodisiac with the students of Hogwarts. EP outtake.

(a/n: _Outtake from Elemental Prophecies - between chapters twenty-seven and twenty-eight._

**Cute and fluffy warning**

_Written for AirmidM. Hope you enjoy it, Kelly!_)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred and George woke up after an hour nap, feeling refreshed, and to be quite honest, extremely horny. The chocolate torte had worked through their system _very_ well, as Katie and Angelica were soon to find out. They dragged their wives to their separate rooms and didn't emerge for five hours straight. Katie and Angelica swore that they were still seeing stars for days afterwards...

Really, they were being charitable and generous by sharing this _lovely_ aphrodisiac with the students of Hogwarts. Not all of them, mind you. Fred and George certainly did **not** want their niece running around after boys!

Ensuring that the house-elves understood that **only** the fifth years and up were to receive the torte, Fred and George left the kitchens and went to say hello to Brian and Henry, using the poor unsuspecting men as an excuse to be at Hogwarts years after their graduation.

They left after a few hours, wishing that they could see the Professors' reactions. Severus would have nightmares for _years_, Fred and George said to each other, chuckling at the thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dobby spelled the dessert plates of all of the fifth years, then the sixth and seventh years so they would get the torte.

_Masters Fred and George had said fifth years and up, that meant the Professors' too, didn't it?_ Answering his own query with a nod, Dobby then put the same spell on the teacher's dessert plates.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feast seemed to be exceptionally wonderful tonight, Dumbledore decided. He almost wasn't sure if he could fit in dessert! On seeing the chocolate torte in front of him, he contemplated not eating it for about a second, before he took up his fork and started eating. Nivian would be a very happy woman come morning.

Brian watched Jacqui out of the corner of his eye, thankful that Dumbledore had insisted he stay for dinner. He barely noticed as he ate the torte, but he _did_ notice the affect it had on him. He watched as Jacqui seemed to melt with emotions, just finishing her torte too. As Brian wondered if _all_ of the dessert in this world did **this**, Jacqui walked over to him, a grin on her lips. They both left the feast within minutes.

Henry smiled at Madam Pomfrey, entranced by the colour of her eyes. She blushed slightly, returning her own smile. They ate half of their torte, leaving soon after Brian and Jacqui had disappeared through the teacher's entrance.

Hagrid ate his torte eagerly, then managed to fit in three more before it started to affect him in any way. Looking at the nearly-empty table, Hagrid realised that something had to be in the food. Olympe had never glowed like _that_ before, had she? Olympe smiled at him, seeing his eyes shining at her. They were the next to leave...

Severus and Narcissa ate their torte, wondering at their collegues hasty retreats. The answer came soon enough and they both had a challenge in trying to quell the emotions the torte had brought on. They didn't want to do anything rash in front of the students! Within seconds of finishing, they'd disappeared too.

The younger students started to whisper to each other, wondering what was happening to the teachers. A few tried to ask the older students, then saw that something was happening to them too. A lot of the girls were blushing brightly and biting their lips. Almost all of the older students were glancing at each other and leaving the Great Hall in a hurry.

Within ten minutes of the torte arriving on their plates, Dumbledore announced at everyone could leave when they wanted, almost a quarter of the students leaving immediately, all of them fifteen and older. The younger students felt very confused, but they stayed to finish the feast anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred and George were not surprised in the least when the chocolate torte sold out within hours of its arrival. They hadn't even had time to label them properly, and they were all gone.

They were surprised however, when they got a thank you note from Dumbledore. A visit from Narcissa had them suspicious, especially when she bought _three_ tortes. It was only when they questioned Jayde that they got the full story about what had happened that night. Unfortunately, they got a bit too much detail from their niece, and Severus wasn't the one with nightmares...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end.

Hope you enjoyed it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
